Lily and James: Dreadful or Wonderful
by Care123
Summary: Lily has always dreaded having to see James... but in her final year of Hogwarts will things change? Please Review guys!Please! and yes that is begging.....
1. The letter

Lily and James:

Dreadful or wonderful?

Chapter 1 - The letter

The sun came through the open window right in her face. She had forgotten to close the window the night before. She cursed herself for being so forgetful and flung the comforter off and drug herself to the window to close it. It was summer and it was early not the best combination in the world.

It was the last day of summer before Lily Evans was to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had enjoyed her summer but glad it was coming to a close, She loved school much too much for it to always be summer. The best part about this year was that it was her 7th and last year. She had also been given the title of Head Girl. The only thing wrong wiht that was she had no idea who was Head Boy. She'd find out the next day but that was a long way away. She laughed at her childlike ways, she hated to wait for something she wanted to find out. She was an impatient person when it came to finding out secrets.

She decided she was up for the day and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Yesterday they had gone to Diagon Alley and gotten all of her new school stuff. That had made it real. It was her final year, she was sad but excited. Ever since she was 11 and found out she was a witch, she always loved school even more. The only thing she didn't like about going to a boarding school was that she had to leave all her friends behind. They threw her a big celebration before she left for her 1st year, but they didn't really talk much anymore because she was gone so much.

After her shower she changed into a cute pink tanktop, jean shorts and white flips-flops. She made her way down the spiral staircase in her house. She entered the kitchen and saw her father sitting at the table reading the paper. She smiled. This was a morning rutine. She walked over and kissed him on the head.

"Morning daddy." she sang sweetly.

"Morning munchkin.." he smiled at her. He was a buisnessman who was gone alot but he made it a priority to be there as much as possible during the summer. He loved Lily much too much to be gone the only time she was really home.

Lily sat down and helped herself to some coffee. She was a coffee addict and the only time she got to have any was at home...she took full advantage. She sipped her coffee and looked out the window.

All of a sudden they heard a door slamming and yelling.

"Mom I am NOT wearing a cocktail dress at my own wedding! I want a ball gown!" they heard Lily's older sister Petunia scream at her mother. Then a door slammed and Lily's mother entered the kitchen.

"Your sister has changed her mind again about her dress. I swear...this wedding might kill me!" he mother sighed and sat down in her chair. She fanned herself with the paper her husband had just handed her.

"Just think, mom, in 7 months this will ALL be over..."Lily laughed openly. Her mom looked at her and rolled her eyes. Just then Petunia walked through the door.

"You'll be glad when this is all over won't you, Freak?" she yelled and sat down across the table from her. Lily just rolled her eyes and got up to put her coffee mug in the sink.

Just then an owl flew through an open window and landed on Petunia's head. Petunia squealed like it was about to eat her. Lily and her parents just laughed.

Lily walked over to the owl and a sqealing Petunia and took the letter off the owl's leg, gave him a peice of toast and he was off.

Lily went upstairs to read the letter. It didn't say who it was from it said **'To the new Head Girl of Hogwarts'**. _Huh, _Lily thought _that's weird._

She opened the letter and began to read...

_Dear Lils,_

_Congrats on making Head Girl! I ,myself, knew you would make it. How do I know your Head Girl you might ask? Well because it's obvious of course my Lily flower. _

_I caught a glimpse of you yesterday at Diagon Alley, and no I was not stalking you I just saw walking in Florish and Botts at around 3ish. Remus says I dreamed it because he didn't see you and Sirius is beginning think I'm just absolutely crazy but after all, what else is new? _

_I'll go for now but I WILL see see tomorrow my Lily flower. Cheers!_

_Love from the depths of my heart,_

_James Potter_

She should have known. Another year with Potter: annoying toe-rag Potter. It would be one heck of a year.

How right she was,...


	2. Help Me!

Chapter 2- Help me.

James Potter sat at the kitchen table at 5 am. He just couldn't sleep...he was too excited. The next morning he was going to see Lily Evans, the girl he had been in love with since 1st year. His friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin thought he was tad bit oppsessed, but he never paid them any attention when it cam to getting Lily.

He had been trying to get Lily for ages. He could have any other girl in the school if he wanted them, but all he wanted was Lily. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, the way her eyebrows went up when he pulled a prank on a Slytherin. He had asked her out everyday for years and she had always turned him down. He had just sent her a letter against Remus' wishes. "Your going to lose her completely if you keep doing this Prongs." he had said. He knew he was right but he couldn't help but send the letter.

So there he sat waiting for a reply that was sure to come because it was Lily. Sure enough a reply was what came.

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting on James' bed trying to come up with the perfect start of term prank when a small black and white owl tapped on the window. James got up and opened the window. The owl hopped into the room and stuck it's leg out. James untied the letter but the owl didn't fly away, it just sat on the window seal and made itself comfortable. Lily had obviously told it not to leave until it got a reply.

James looked at the front of the letter it read:

To James Potter and the rest of the Marauders sitting trying to come up with another ridiculous prank.

James read this out loud and Remus began to laugh and Sirius gaped,"She's good!" James just chuckled and opened the letter and began to read to himself...

_Dear Potter,_

_Well thank you. You were correct in the fact that I have been made Head Girl. Also in the fact that I was at Flourish and Blotts yesterday around 3, but I have no knowledge of seeing you at all. _

_I wish you would stop calling me your Lily flower. I am not now nor will ever be " your Lily flower". _

_I wish Remus and Sirius well. When you are done reading give the ribbon attached back to Chloe (the owl Potter the owl) and she will leave._

_Lily_

" Remus," James said as he went over to hand the ribbon to Chloe, "she's serious this time. I need help not to lose her. So...help!"

Remus smiled knowingly at his friend. "No problem."


	3. He's what!

Chapter 3 - He's what!

Remus spent the entire rest of the day and much of the night working with James on how to talk to and work with Lily. Sirius got very bored and went outside to run and explore the neighborhood. Remus and James were still working when he got back so he went to bed and promised them they would pay dearly for making him so bored.

"Ok now James," Remus questioned between yawned," what do you do if Lily comes up to talk to you do you A)Immediately be a smartbutt or B)Do you listen to her then answer her with smirking at all?"

"B!" James smiled. He had made Remus stay up much later than he normally would have but he wanted to act as perfect as possible tomorrow around Lily.

They finally went to bed around 2 am. Remus fell asleep right away, James however couldn't fall asleep. He was gonna see Lily tomorrow and he wasn't going to be a prick this year. His mind was fully made up.

Period.

Lily went to bed around 11pm the night before school began. She was too excited to go right to sleep so she stared up at her ceiling thinking.

_Who was chosen to be Head Boy?_ she questioned herself. _Remus Lupin probably yes that was it. Remus, yes. Anyone in there right mind would choose him. Remus._

She fell asleep hoping her conlusion was correct.

The next morning was hectic at the Potter Mansion.

Mrs. Potter had a hard time getting James and Remus up, Sirius however jumped right out of bed and jumped on top of their two sleeping forms singing in a girly voice,"Wakie wakie children!" Over and over in their ears.

"Padfoot I'm gonna kill you..." James said groggily but got up slowly, very slowly.

When they finally got up and moving, they showered and finished the little packing they had left to do and loaded it all in the fireplace that was linked to the Floo network.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station just in time to make the train.

Lily woke at 7:30. She always liked to get everything in order before she left for King's Cross.

Her mother thought she was crazy but she got up with her anyway. She made her daughter a huge breakfast and insisted that Petunia and her dad got up to celebrate her final first day of school. Petunia was very crabby because she wanted to sleep in but Mrs. Evans wouldn't hear it.

"Mom!" Petunia whined, "Why do we have to celebrate? The Freak's leaving again we should a party she's gone not one for her quote unquote accomplishments!"

"Petunia Evans!" Mrs. Evans cried,"How dare you say that about your sister!"

"Mom," Lily said quietly,"I don't care what she says. It's ok."

"No Lils it's not ok." Mrs. Evans said still staring daggers at Petunia.

"Mom please let's just eat." Lily pleaded with her mother.

"Fine." her mother said, "but this isn't finished young lady...not by a long shot."

Petunia just rolled her eyes.

The next few hours around the house were tense. Lily was sad that her sister hated her that much. So what? she told herself sternly, I have no reason to care what she thinks. That's final.

She went on packing and singing to the music blasting from her muggle stereo.

00000000

When everyone was downstairs and ready to leave they piled into the car.

They arrived at King's Cross Station with 10 minutes to spare. Lily hugged her mother and father goodbye and nodded politely at her sister. She walked to the train glanceing behind her at her mother's sad face. She felt sad too but she was more excited to be getting on the train and seeing her 2 best friends in the whole world. Hannah and Lindsey.

She boarded the train with her things determined not to look back.

James, Remus, and Sirius found an empty compartment and put their stuff down only to leave it again to find the girls.

Lily looked into the compartments one-by-one looking for her friends. She finally found them near the back and flung the door open.

"Lily!" Hannah squealed. She was the loud one. She had beautiful blonde hair and was a little lazy when it came to working on school, but she got excellent grades. _That's just her charm I suppose. _Lily thought to herself as she hugged her.

Lindsey came up next and hugged her too. Linds had shorter chesnut hair with long bangs anf deep blue eyes. She worked hard at school and made great grades.

The 3 had been friends since the train ride of first year. That's also where the 3 met James, Remus, and Sirius. It was not a pleasant experience.

They talked until it was time for Lily to go fulfill her Head Girl duties...well the beginnings of them.

She walked down the narror hallway and found the Head compartment just as the clock struck 11:30 which was when the Head were suppose to meet in the compartment.

She entered the compartment and saw a boy sitting next to the window gazing out, and let me tell you...it was definately NOT Remus.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

The boy turned around.

"Hey Lils! Long time no see!"

A scream was heard throughout the train...


	4. Prefects and a State of Shock

Chapter 4 - Potter...James...

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily stopped in the doorway stunned.

"I'm waiting on you so we can brief the Prefects on their duties." he replied. There was no smirk, no prank face, just...him.

_What is up with this? _Lily thought to herself.

"So?" James questioned. Lily snapped out of her thoughts.

"So what?" she said crossing her arms like she was mad.

"Are...you ready to go to the meeting?" he looked around as he asked like he didn't know why she was mad.

"Oh! Right...yeah let's go." she said turning and walking back out of the compartment.

"Right." James sighed and followed her out.

They arrived in the Prefects compartment and began the meeting.

"Ok you all will need to take one of these sheets of parchment," Lily began, "they list the common room passwords. You will need to distribute them in private to all of the students in your house."

She had only paused to take a breath but couldn't continue because James had taken this opportunity to begin his speech.

"Now you will have to patrol the halls on your assigned nights they are also on that sheet of parchment. Lily and I will patrol every other night. Any questions?"

Lily stood there stunned. He was correct on every point he had made. He never ceased to amaze her, not always for good of course.

"If noone has any questions then you are free to go but remember, you need to patrol the hall of the train every-so-often. Dismissed." James finished.

As all the Prefects left, James looked at Lily who was just staring at him, dumbfounded. He waved his hand in front of her face and whistled.

"Hello! Calling Lily Evans!" James laughed.

"What!" Lily jumped.

"I was just wondering why you were staring at me." James stated.

"I wasn't." Lily shook her head. James just nodded knowingly and followed her out of the compartment.

They were required to spend the rest of the ride to Hogwarts in the Head compartment, so when they returned Lily pulled a book out of her bag she had left in the compartment and sat down to read.

James sat and began to look out the window again but he couldn't stay quiet. It was physically impossible for him.

"So...how was your summer?" he asked Lily.

"Alright." she replied not looking up,"My sister's getting married around Christmas so all I heard was wedding plans. Yours?"

"Ok I guess, Sirius spent all summer with me and Remus was there for about 3 weeks." he replied looking at her book.

"What are you reading?" he asked. This time she looked up.

"It's called, The Doll in the Garden. It's a muggle ghost book. I've read it so many times but I love it." she said smiling from the thoughts.

"Nice." he replied smiling back at her.

"Stop it Potter, " she said looking serious again and looked down at her book.

"What did I do?" James asked surprised.

"Potter don't give me that rubish about what did I do!" Lily glared ad went back to her book.

"Lily come on we have to work together all year can't we at least be civil?" he begged.

"Fine as long as you don't try anything I'll be civil." Lily stated and looked up at him.

"Good. Now let's get another thing straight. I'm James not Potter. Please?" he pouted.

"Fine! Alright, James." she rolled her eyes at him and began reading again.

James smiled. This was going to be a wonderful year!


	5. You weren't

A/N- Sorry for a short chapter but so busy with finals being so close I'll up date again soon. Again I own nothing but the idea.

Chapter 5 -"You weren't…"

They arrived at Hogwarts after dark had fallen. They went to the carriages and had their own because of their Headship.

They got into the carriage and sat in the dark for the long (well short but to them it felt so long..) ride to the castle. They finally arrived and James helped Lily out of the carriage. She thought it was a bit weird but she didn't put too much thought into it and just let him help her.

They arrived inside and took their seats separate from each other with their friends.

When Lily sat down with Hannah and Lindsey she found that they were having a deep discussion on whether Sirius or Remus had the better hair. She turned from their conversation and to the Head Master who was now calling for silence.

"Welcome students!" he boomed. "We will now welcome a new year into our school!"

As if on cue the new first years filed in through the oak doors. They stopped at the front of the hall and stared at the worn hat sitting on the wooden stool.

The Sorting Hat sang its opening song, everyone clapped and the sorting began.

For James and Sirius the sorting was the worst way to start a school year. They were hungry from not having eaten very much and the ceremony seemed to go on forever.

Finally it came to a close and the Head Master, Dumbledore, rose again.

"Well now that we've gotten that done I only have two words: Tuck in." he waved his hands and the tables were filled with food.

The first years stared at it in shock, the latter years just dung in.

James looked down the table at Lily who was laughing at something Hannah had just said. _I love her laugh…_he thought gazing at her.

He saw a hand shake in front of his face and he jerked his attention back to his friends. They were all smirking at him.

"What?" he shrugged and went back to eating.

Lily knew he had been staring at her. She had never been oblivious to it. The truth of the matter is she had grown very use to it and if he wasn't doing it she felt very weird the rest of the day. It was like her day wasn't complete with out him…._NO she wasn't doing this! She wasn't falling for him. Or was she?_

She had apparently been staring absentmindedly into space because Lindsey began to snap in front of her face.

"Huh?!? What?" Lily snapped back to attention.

"You were staring again…." Hannah taunted,"…at Potter.."

"I WAS NOT!" Lily almost shouted.

"Ok.." Lindsey turned back to her food, "..you weren't."

Lily was now getting a little scared, she didn't want this to happen and she was determined that it wouldn't.


	6. Shock around every corner

Chapter 6 - Shock around every corner...

AN- I own nothing but the idea!!

The feast ended with everyone full and satisfied. James and Sirius were talking about their lastest prank while Remus looked at them in shock. "Sirius, James is Head Boy now." he said in his voice of authority.

"Yeah...so?" Sirius said utterly confused.

"That means he can NOT participate is pranks anymore, Sirius." Remus said looking back and forth from James to Sirius. They both had a look of utter shock on their faces.

"You're not really serious are you Moony, are you?" James asked whimpering. "Yes, James I am." Remus said firmly and looked back down at his plate.

Sirius and James looked at each other like they had been told they had to stop being friends.

* * *

Lily had begun to ignore Lindsey and Hannah's annoying conversation on which Marauder had they best smile. Of course Peter had been immediately disqualified. It was now between the remaining 3 and James was in first with Remus and Sirius in a tie for 2nd.

Her mind began to wander. She first thought of how hard classes were going to be this year it being NEWT year and all. Then she found her mind going to another subject-Him.

She didn't know why her mind had been on him for almost the entire summer...not that she would admit it to anyone but she had. It had not stopped bugging her that he hadn't even said goodbye on the train before she got off to meet her parents. Usually he wouldn't leave her alone but when they got off the train he hadn't even glanced her way. It bugged her and she was sick of it.

She got up suddenly and made her way to where James was sitting. "James." she said standing behind him making him jump. He spun around. "Yeah Lily? What's up?" he said standing up beside her. "Can we talk for a sec?" she asked not really making eye contact.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go." he held out his hand motioning her to go first. He looked back at Sirius and Remus, who had the same looks on their faces as James did.

They got to the doors of The Great Hall and stood for a moment in silence. "So..." James tried to get her to talk.

"Yeah...well I was just wondering...OH! forget it!" she stomped and walked quickly back to her seat.

James stood there in shock. What had just happened?

A/N-Ok I know it's been forever since I last posted and I'm SO sorry! Finals finally are over and now I have more time to write. Comment!!


	7. Changes right in front of your eyes

Chapter 7-Changes right in front of your eyes...

A/N-Ok heres the next chapter as I promised. I own nothing but the idea.

Lily's POV

What was I thinking? Trying to talk to Potter! I'm insane! UGHHH!! Why do I keep looking at him? I mean last night when I tried to talk to him...I felt like I was going to throw-up. Why did I feel like that?

_I'll tell you why...you like him._

I do NOT like James Potter!

_Oh yes you do or you would not be staring at him like you are right now..._

End of Lily's POV

Lily jerked her head away from looking at James and looked back at Professor Binns and continued taking details notes on The Giant Wars.

James had noticed Lily had been looking at him and he had tried to stop smirking everytime she looked his way and tried to ignore the fact that she was looking at all. This was, of course, Remus' idea.

James didn't like it but it seemed to be working at least a little. Last night was definately a first. She would never have done that before. He didn't know what to expect anymore. She was making him crazy.

He sneaked a glance towards her. She was bent taking notes like she was a muggle machine. The bell rang when Binns was in midsentence. Everyone sighed and gathered their things and filed out of the classroom.

James rushed to the door and stood leaned against the wall with his foot up on the wall behind him. He waited for Lily to come out of the classroom.

She came out looking through her bookbag for a paper she needed for Charms. James walked beside her for a second until she relized he was there.

"Goodness!" she jumped and dropped her bag. All the papers in the bag spilled out onto the floor. "Fantastic! Just perfect!" Lily dropped to her knees and began to gather the papers off the floor. James bent down and began to help her. "So," he tried to slip in a conversation while they were gathering the miles of notes, "We have patrol tonight, right?"

Lily jerked her head up and looked at him for a second. "Oh...yeah..we do."

"Ok then I'll meet you by the doors to the Great Hall right after dinner." he said getting to his feet after handing her the rest of the papers. He held his hand out to help her up. She took it and nodded in response to his statement. "Yeah sure."

He smiled, turned, and began to walk to his next class.

Lily was stunned. He had made no comment on how clumsy she was or even how many notes she had taken. She would never understand him. As soon as she thought she had him figured out he did something that confused her. She didn't know what to expect anymore. He was making her crazy and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

* * *

When Lily arrived in Charms everyone had taken their seats. Their was one left open by Remus so she walked over and sat down and smiled over at Hannah and Lindsey. She knew Hannah had a crush on Remus so she was going to try and get some facts out of Remus on whether or not he felt the same about Hannah. It didn't take her long to become very sure that he did.

He was looking over at Hannah while she had her head turned but as soon as she would turn around he would jerk his head away. Lily figured that this wasn't the first time because Remus had seemed to have figured out what Hannah's habits were. For example, Hannah would always look at the board to make sure that she had everything right before she looked over at Professor Flitwick to see how to move her wand. Professor Flitwick was, at the moment, standing behind Lily and Remus.

So when Hannah looked up at the board Remus looked down at his paper just the same time that Hannah looked over at Professor Flitwick. _Oh he's good..._ Lily said to herself.

* * *

When class was over Lily met Hannah and Lindsey by the door and they walked to the commmonroom together to begin their homework. They had a free period right after lunch but Lily said she wasn't hungry so Hannah and Lindsey went without her.

She opened up her History book and began her 3-foot-long essay on the Giant Wars that was due the following Monday. She had gotten to her third paragraph when Lindsey and Hannah returned. (Her paragraphs were 10 sentences each sometimes more if she hadn't completed her thought.)

Hannah flopped on the couch and began her essay for Charms. Lindsey looked from Lily to Hannah and back again several times before she said, "You are both dorks!" Lily and Hannah heads shot up. Lily looked somewhat mad but Hannah just smiled and went back to writing. "We just care about our educations...unlike some people we know." Lily retorted and followed Hannah's example.

"I still think you all are dorks.." Lindsey sat in a chair and ,with a frown on her face, began on her essay as well.

James, Sirius and Remus entered the commonroom to find the girls writing at the speed of light.

"Dang." Sirius said looking, in turn, at each of them.

"I agree completely Padfoot, I agree completely." James said as they walked past the girls and up the stairs.

Little did the three know that none of the girls were paying any attention to what they were writing. Their eyes followed the boys up the stairs wishing that they could say what they felt, but they knew that there was NO way that would ever happen.

Little did they know that night would change everything for each one of them in a different way they would have never imagined.

A/N- Ok so tell me what you think ya'll. Don't be too mean. I'll get the next chapter up soon. thanks guys!


	8. Hannah's happiness

Chapter 8-Hannah's happiness…

Afternoon classes had begun and the 7th year Gryffindors were headed to Herbology to hear yet another lecture on how important this year was.

Lily and Hannah were walking at a steady pace through the light breeze to the greenhouses. Lindsey, however, was a little behind. She had stopped to fix her book bag and it had ended up busting. So of course she had to fix it. Or at least that's what she had told Lily and Hannah when they asked.

They made it to the green houses just in time. They took their places and waited for class to begin.

Professor Sprout had just begun her lecture when Lindsey came bustling through the door, "Sorry Professor! I had trouble with my book bag." She rushed to her place around the long tables filled with plants,

"Just don't make it a habit." Professor Sprout said and continues with the lesson. Lily and Hannah just looked over at Lindsey who smirked and turned to listen to the gray haired woman.

"You know what's weird?" Lindsey asked walking with Lily and Hannah back to the castle.

"How you can never get to class on time?" Hannah asked glancing at Lily who smirked.

"No silly! How Remus was staring at you all through class." Lindsey shifted her eyes towards Hannah who now was at a stand still with her mouth open.

"He…..was?" she stuttered. "Yep! Wasn't he Lily?" LInds flipped around to Lily.

Lily was caught off guard but said, " I didn't see him sorry……but, I did catch him staring at you in Charms…." Hannah smiled.

"YESSSSSS!" Lily and Lindsey jumped backwards as Hannah jumped into the air.

Lily and Lindsey looked at each other and burst out laughing,

They walked back to the castle to eat dinner still laughing and smiling.

After dinner, the 3 girls walked the millions of stairs to the common room. They sat in their favorite chairs and began again (with a lot of push from Lily) their homework.

After an hour or so….

First, James came to get Lily because they had to patrol.

Then, Sirius walked into the common room with some 5th year and Lindsey suddenly got very mad,

Finally, Remus came in and sat by the fire making Hannah's heart flutter.

James and Lily walked around the deserted halls and through secret passageways trying to take up time so they could go to bed. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the common room. It was way too quiet for James taste and it was beginning to bug Lily as well.

James gave it some thought. "So….how was your summer?"

Lily glanced at him and answered, "Very loud. My sister is getting married and all I heard was about wedding plans. Needless to say my dad and I were gone a lot." She looked over at him. He was smiling. Lily blushed into the darkness. "How about you?"

"Okay I guess. A lot of nothing really," he said.

"Oh that's cool." Lily said tucking her hair behind her ear.

They continued to walk around the castle for another hour or so until their patrol was over. They walked back to the common room talking about random things just killing time. They said goodnight and went up to their rooms thinking about the night, both with a smile haunting their faces as they slept.

When James and Lily left, Lindsey saw Sirius came in with some 5th year and for some unknown reason to her, she got very mad.

Hannah looked over at Lindsey and smirked. 'About time…' she thought and went back to work on her essay.

Lindsey put away her essay and gathered all her stuff and went up stairs to think.

_I can NOT like Sirius Black!_ She screamed to herself, _He's rude and stupid and I just can't stand him! Who was that little brat he was with anyway? Oh who cares! NOT me that's for sure!_

She fell back onto her bed. She just could not like him she couldn't go back to that.

After Lindsey went upstairs, Hannah watched Remus as he came in and sat on the floor by the fire. He looked sad and that was about to kill Hannah, she hated it when he was sad. He began to look like he could change and become something he despised or at least that's how it looked to Hannah.

She put her essay down and walked over to him. "Hey Remus.." she said softly.

He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Hey Hannah…everything ok?"

"Yeah just fine with me…what about you?" she sat down beside him watching his face glow with the light of the fire.

"I'm fine….I just have to go visit my mum tomorrow and she's sick again and I just don't wanna go through all this again." He said with a faint cry in his voice.

"Remus I am so sorry." She said with a caring voice, "I can't imagine ever going through anything like that."

He looked at her again, _She has beautiful eyes,,,_ he thought, _and pretty hair_.

"Remus? You okay?" Hannah was talking again and her angelic voice brought him from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled weakly.

"Well if you need me just call up to me ok?" Hannah said getting to her feet.

"Alright thanks…" he got up too.

"So, goodnight.." Hannah said backing up slowly.

"'Night…" Remus just stood there watching the girl he loved walk away, He knew he was going to loose her if he didn't step up.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah Remus?"

He stood trying to make his feet work. This was it…….

A/N- sorry you guys I just love cliffhangers! Sorry for taking so long but I have been so busying with school and stuff but I'm already working on chapter 9. Enjoy!! And review.


	9. Forgetting is good sometimes

A/N- Sorry it took so long. School has been so hectic lately! But here it is finally. Please read and review!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I own the idea and Lindsey and Hannah. That's it!

**Chapter 9-Forgetting is good sometimes…**

Remus walked towards Hannah slowly. He knew that it was now or never. She was gonna get tired of waiting, if she wanted this at all that is. He stepped closer.

Hannah panicked. What was he doing? He was coming closer. Why? _Oh my gosh! _She thought, _what was going on? _

He stopped inches from her. He could feel her breath quick and unsteady on his face. She had almost stopped breathing altogether when he put his hand on her cheek lightly and closed the gap between them. He was leaning in and she was praying she wasn't dreaming.

But of course a good moment wasn't going to last if Sirius could help it. He came bouncing down the staircase laughing along with the snobby-looking 5th year.

"Remus ole' pal!" he said drunkenly, "Wanna head to Hogsmeade for a drink?"

Remus just stood there, his hand still on Hannah's cheek, looking at his friend who was ruining the potentially best moment of his life. "No Padfoot, go to bed and let your lady friend do the same. " he said still not moving.

"Moony ole' buddy come on you missing all the fun!" Sirius said but led the 5th year to the door and returned up stairs.

Remus rolled his eyes, the mood was totally ruined. He withdrew his hand from her cheek as she sighed, He knew she was upset, but it wasn't his fault Sirius was a mood killer.

"Hannah, look I'm sorry. Sirius can be…..well annoying sometimes."

"You can say that again!" Hannah said a little frustrated, "Well night Remus…"

"'Night Hannah." She went up the stairs and out of sight and Remus began to

think of curses that neither Sirius nor James would know the counter for.

The next morning, Lindsey went down to breakfast early. She sat at her usual chair and wished for what she wanted and as it appeared before her she saw Remus first, then James, and last Sirius come into the Great Hall. Remus had a huge smile plastered on his face, James a half proud half worried look, and Sirius….she did a double take Sirius had bright orange hair! And a scowl on his face.

Lindsey broke out in a grin. "OH SIRIUS!" she called loudly and motioning for them to come over. Remus walked over proudly and James forcibly pulled Sirius over and they all sat down.

"Lovely hair Black…..did you finally let Malfoy bring out you natural highlights?" she giggled.

"No Linds…..not at all…Remus decided to pull a prank on our Mr. Black here." James answered for him.

"Well finally Remus! I was wondering when you were going to become at least a little like them. I mean for Merlin's sake you all have been friends for ages." Lindsey said with a grin. She began to feel better about what she saw last night with Sirius and the 5th year. She had a sneaky suspension she wouldn't be seeing a lot more of her. That put a permanent smile on her face.

Lily and Hannah made their way to the Great Hall after a few minutes of Remus and Lindsey picking on Sirius. Sirius was thrilled when he saw them and motioned them right over.

When they arrived at the table, Hannah burst into uncontrollable laughter. Remus smiled at her as he watched her throw her head back and laugh at his prank.

"Well well Black who finally taught you a lesson?" Lily said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Remus turned my hair orange, if that's what you mean, Evans." He said putting his head on the table.

Hannah turned quickly to Remus and smirked. "So Lupin, you finally have changed over to the dark side, have you? Welcome!" She smiled at him again in thanks. He just nodded at her and smiled slightly and turned back to his food.

After Potions, Hannah caught up with Remus.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile,

"Hey." He said with a sideways smile.

"So, thanks again for cursing Sirius."

"No problem. He was asking for us. He interrupted-"

Hannah giggled. "I know just when it was getting good too! Oh well!" she smirked. "Bye Remus!"

Remus stood in shock for a moment then ran after her.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!!"

She turned around.

"Yes?" she said fakely sweet.

"You forgot something." He stepped towards her.

"What? Did I drop something?" she began going through her bag.

Remus sighed. She was so slow sometimes. He took her chin in his hand and she froze. He leaned in towards her and kissed her gently.

She had closed her eyes and kept them closed as he pulled back. She opened them slowly. She smiled gently at him.

"Well, I'm glad you helped me remember it." She said with a smile.


	10. Surprises and Libraries

A/N- Hey ya'll! School's passing too slow so I turn to my writing so here it is the next part of my Pre-Harry Potter fantasy.

I don't own any part of Harry Potter, just Hannah, Lindsey, and the idea.

Chapter 10-Surprises and Libraries...

After Charms, Lily was walking back to the common room alone, because Hannah and Lindsey had gone to the library to do some studying. Normally she would have gone with them, but she had a lot of homework and no need to do any of it in the library. She knew if she went she would get distracted by all the potential reads, so she had just learned not to go at all when she had a lot of homework.

She walked back in silence trying to remember what they had talked about today in Charms. She was excellent in Charms naturally but she still tried to pay close attention and take good notes. She had learned that the hard way, but that was another story entirely.

She had almost reached the common room when she bumped into to something. The only thing wrong with that theory—there was no one there to bump into.

"Hello?" she stuttered, "Is anyone there? Show yourself!" She took out her wand and held it up shakily.

She heard a small noise, pointed her wand at the spot, and said a revealing spell. Suddenly, James Potter stood before her almost dieing of laughter.

"Potter! What on earth were you doing??" she yelled, dropping her book bag and putting her hands on her hips.

"Trying to ruin your life of course Evans. Why else would I be roaming around the castle after classes while dinner is still going on, under an invisibility cloak? Oh that's right I'm James Potter!" he smirked down at her, because he was 4 or 5 inches taller than she was.

"Oh haha Potter." She just picked up her things and turned to go to the common room.

"Wait!" she stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked exhaustedly.

"Wanna come?" he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"James Potter are you crazy?" she dropped her things and put her hands on her hips again.

He just smirked and nodded. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her under the cloak.

It was going to be a long night.

Lindsey walked back to the common room with an arm full of books. 'Stupid library!' she thought to herself trying to see around the mountain of books.

She walked to the portrait and tripped over something lying in the floor.

"WHAT THE—???" the books went flying everywhere and she began to gather them back up.

"Here let me help you." A voice said huskily.

."Thanks a lot." She smiled up at the mystery helper.

"No problem Linds."

A/N- Wondering who it was? Bet it's not who you think. Sorry ya'll had to leave you out on a limb. Sorry also for the shortness and the lameness. I just needed a chapter to set everything up. Read and review!


End file.
